It is well-known that video may be broadcast or provided through a number of media, such as television, the Internet, DVD, and the like. To finance such video broadcast, commercial advertisements are often placed in the video. Commercials, however, require that the video be momentarily interrupted while the commercial is displayed. Not only is that annoying to viewers, but modern technology has developed digital video recorders (DVR's) that allow video programs to be pre-recorded, and when viewed, to fast-forward through commercials, thereby defeating the effectiveness and, hence, value of commercials. When commercials are de-valued, costs are not adequately covered, and as a result, broadcast service quality suffers. In many cases, costs are made up by charging viewers for the video service.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for advertising commercial products in such a way that they are not annoying and do not interrupt a video production, prompting a user fast-forward through them.